flightoftheconchordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally
Sally is the premiere of Flight of the Conchords. Synopsis New Zealanders Bret and Jemaine of the band Flight of the Conchords have moved to New York to try and make it in the United States. At a party, Jemaine falls for, (and subsequently, begins dating), Sally - Bret's former girlfriend. As Jemaine's attentions focus on Sally, a lonely Bret is forced to deal with the advances of Mel, the band's obsessed - and only - fan. Meanwhile, Murray, the band's manager, helps the band film their first music video, although they can't afford decent costumes or proper video equipment. Plot Bret and Jemaine attend a party thrown by Dave. Jemaine spots a beautiful blonde woman in the crowd and approaches her. Her name is Sally and she agrees to leave the party with him to get a kebab. They end up back at the band's apartment but just as they begin kissing, they are disturbed by Bret turning the light on and an embarrassed Sally leaves. The next morning they are discussing the incident. Jemaine thinks that Sally left because she found it weird Bret being there and turning on the light. However Bret thinks it is because he used to date Sally himself. No final conclusion is reached. At a band meeting with Murray, they discuss the party and ways to increase the fan base, which currently consists of only one person — Mel. Bret suggests that the band film a music video which Murray thinks is a great idea. So on the day of the filming, they visit Dave's pawn shop to rent some video equipment, but due to a lack of funds, they are forced to resort to using a camera phone to do the filming. Despite these setbacks and the disappointing cardboard robot costumes made by Murray (they wanted ones like Daft Punk), they successfully manage to film an adequate video for "Robots". Over the following week, Jemaine starts spending a lot of time with Sally, which leaves Bret feeling lonely and neglected. When Bret suggests hanging out sometime, Jemaine invites him along on a dinner date with Sally, but they all feel a "bit weird" and Bret leaves early. On the way home, he is stopped by Mel who attempts to cheer him up, but fails miserably. Bret is soon joined in his unhappy mood by Jemaine, who gets dumped by Sally immediately following the dinner. Songs The Most Beautiful Girl (in the Room) The Most Beautiful Girl (in the Room) (also known as Part-Time Model) begins after Jemaine sees Sally from across the room at Dave's party. Jemaine details his seduction of Sally, describing her as being so beautiful she could be a "part-time model". The musical style of this song is intended to mimic the music of Prince. Robots "Robots" (also known as Humans Are Dead) is sung by both Bret and Jemaine. It is set in a post-apocalyptic "distant future" (the year 2000) where all humans are dead and robots have taken over the world. Within the context of the plot of the show, it is the band's first music video. Since the band has very limited funds, Murray constructs the robot costumes himself and films the video using a camera phone. I'm Not Crying "I'm Not Crying" begins as Sally breaks up with Jemaine. Jemaine denies that he is crying by offering excuses such as "it's just been raining on my face". Bret soon joins in with his own excuses for crying as the song builds to an emotional climax. The song is somewhat of an homage to 10cc's "I'm Not In Love" which had a similar theme of denial. The accompanying video for this song borrows the slow dissolve between faces that was a feature of the popular 1985 music video for the song "Cry" by Godley & Creme.. Godley & Creme were previously members of 10cc. The video also makes reference to the t.A.T.u.. video for "All The Things She Said", when they are singing in the rain behind a chain-link fence. Trivia *This is the first of two episodes that feature the character of Sally. She returns to disrupt Bret and Jemaine's lives in the fifth episode, Sally Returns. *Judah Friedlander has a cameo appearance in this episode, starring as the man, Isabella, who tries to sell Dave a cake. *At his party Dave asks the band, "Have you tried the Gulab Jamuns? They are off the hook". Gulab Jamuns are an Indian and Pakistani dessert consisting of milky dough balls soaked in a sugar syrup. *Murray is wearing a New Zealand All Blacks rugby shirt when the band is in Dave's pawn shop obtaining a camera. In the same scene, Murray and Bret have a conversation about the band Fleetwood Mac and their album "Rumours". *During the filming of the video for "Robots", Jemaine tells Murray that he wanted robot costumes "like Daft Punk" rather than the amateur versions hand-crafted by Murray. Daft Punk is a French electronic music group known for their use of robot costumes in their music videos and live performances. Category:Season One Episodes